The Dream
by Xby
Summary: Hermione has a dream, on her first night at the Burrow. Soon, her dream becomes real life. How will she ever stop this nightmare? I don't own HP!
1. The Dreams

**A/N: This is my first story, and apparently, my writing skills is about Gr.4 level. If you think anything is not story like, be sure to tell me. I will change it, if I can.**

The Dream

I woke up with sweat all over my pillow, tears in my eyes, and a scream lodged in my throat. Where am I? I thought. Oh right, I'm at the Burrow. I glanced around my room. Everything there seems to remind me of my nightmare.

I had dreamed that Ron had asked me to marry him. I had agreed, of course, but as soon as I did, Bellatrix came in and started crucioing me, and that wasn't even the most disturbing part. Ron was there, except that instead of helping _me_, he was helping _Bellatrix_ torture me. Not by crucio, but by a spell of dark magic. Then, he suddenly turned into Voldemort screaming that horrible spell of Avada Kedavra! I screamed. Suddenly, I found myself in the Burrow. No sooner as I sat down on my bed, all comfy, and reading my favourite book, The Secret Garden, did Voldemort come bursting in, with his Death Eaters on hand. They bounded me up, and brought everyone I was close to, upstairs, into my room, where they killed them off, one by one, while I was left, to struggle, for a way to freedom from the grasps of Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Then, I woke up.

As I recall the dream, I realized that Draco Malfoy wasn't there to torture me. All the Malfoys were there, except for Draco and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. That was strange. Ever since after the war, I often had dreams, just like this one, though Draco Malfoy always appeared in my dreams. Strange.

I decided just then, to get ready, and go rouse the boys from their sleep. Before long, I had my teeth brushed, and was dressed snuggly in a plain blue shirt, and vest, and a pair of jeans. I quietly walked to the boys'room, being careful not to wake up anyone else. As quiet as I was, I saw Ginny's eyes peeking out from the little slit between her door, and her door's frame. She opened her door a little bigger, and beckoned me into her room.

"Hermione! I heard you screaming last night, are you okay?"Ginny asked, scared.

"I'm fine, don't worry! It was just a bad dream where Ron asked me to marry him..."I started telling her my dream.

"Woah! Did I die?"Ginny asked excitedly.

"Um...I'm not sure. I was too busy screaming and trying to get out or Lucius Malfoy's and Bellatrix's grasps."I said distractedly.

"Well, since you told me your dream, I'll tell you mine, okay?"Ginny told me.

"Sure. I'd love to hear it!"I couldn't wait for her to her dream to me. It must be exciting, for her to be bouncing up and down on her bed like this.

"Harry asked me to marry him in my dream!"She said in a rush.

"Wait what?! Was your dream kind of like mine?"I asked.

"Um, sort of...but it was a nicer dream. No Voldemort, no bad guys."Ginny explained.

"Tell me! Tell me!"I shrieked.

"Sure. So, Harry decided to ask me to marry him. After..."Ginny started.


	2. The Unusual Morning

**A/N: I had some help from my friend. BIG Thanks!**

The Unusual Morning

"Wake up!" I yelled at the boys.

"What time is it?" Harry groaned.

"One P.M." I said, with sarcasm dripping out of my voice .

"WHAT?!"Ron and Harry hollered.

"I was joking. Didn't you here the sarcasm in my voice? Oh wait. You were sleeping. Never mind."I said flatly. Ugh. Boys are so stupid.

"Oh. Well, can't you let us sleep for a little longer?"Ron asked, groaning.

Just then, Ginny came in. She jumped on Ron.

"Get up you idiot! Mum says breakfast is ready!" Ginny screamed in his ear.

"You should get up too Harry." I said, turning to Harry, who was trying to be invisible.

A shriek from where Ron and Ginny were wrestling.

"RON!" I screamed. Ginny was on the floor, with a hand on her nose. I saw blood tricking from between her fingers.

"What?! I was trying to get her off me, and sort of elbowed her in the face. Then, she fell of the bed, looking like what she looks like now." Ron explained.

"Oh, so you're proud of hurting me, huh?" Ginny asked with a look of madness on her face. "Yeah, you could say that." Ron said thoughtfully.

"MUM! RON ELBOWED ME IN THE FACE AND NOW MY NOSE IS BLEEDING! HE ALSO SAYS THAT HE'S PROUD OF HURTING ME!" Ginny screamed.

Ginny shouted so loudly, that I thought our neighbors would complain of the noise this instant. The ghoul above Ron's room started wailing and clanking pipes. The whole house shook.

"AHHHH!" Someone screamed downstairs.

"MUM!" Ron and Ginny screamed.

" !" Harry and I screamed.

We all ran downstairs as fast as we could. We didn't even reach the first floor. was sprawled on the stairs.

"MUM! MUM!" Ginny screamed, shaking Mrs. Weasley hard. Mrs. Weasley didn't move.

"Oh God. What do we do now? Dad's at work, and George is at his shop." Ron fretted.

"Let's take her to St. Mungo's NOW!" I shouted, taking charge.

"How will we get her there?" Harry asked.

"Floo powder of course!" I told him, exasperated.

"How? She's unconscious! And, she's too heavy for one of us to carry!" Ron shot at me.

"I'll carry her! Don't worry." I said. "Two of you will go first, so you can help me with once we get there, and one of you, will stay here, help me get into the fireplace."

"I'll stay here" Ginny told us.

"Then me and Harry will go first to 's. Okay?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sure. Be careful Ginny!" Harry said to Ginny.

"I will, don't worry!" Ginny said, blushing.

"Okay, let's go."

I waited as Harry and Ron disappeared in the fire place in a puff of green smoke. Soon, it was my turn.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked me.

"I'm as ready as ever!" I said.

"Let's get mum now. Are you sure you're fine?" Ginny asked a second time, worried.

"Yes Gin, don't worry, I'm fine!" I said, hoping this time, Ginny won't ask me again.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked, holding out the Floo powder.

"Thanks." I said. I took a pinch of Floo powder with my right hand, while holding tightly to with my left.

" 's!" I shouted.

I closed my eyes as I started spinning. I clutched with both my hands.

"Granger?" I heard someone ask.

I turned and saw Draco Malfoy there.

"Malfoy?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard Potter and Weasel say that you were coming." He explained, blushing.

"Well yeah! Why do you think I'm holding right now?" I told him smartly.

"Oh." Draco looked flustered.

He's so cute when he's flustered, I thought. WAIT! WHAT?! He's cute? What am I thinking right now? Let's see. I'm thinking about how Malfoy is cute, and how is still in my arms. WHAT?! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER!

"Bye!" I yelled at Draco.

"Hi! Myfriendsmotherishereandshen eedsemergencycarerightnow!" I told the nurse. I think she has super hearing, because she answered me right away.

"Yep, hold on." She said to me. Then, she made a call, and a few people came and took away on the stretcher.

"If she in there now?" Ginny asked me.

I turned around and saw all of them there.

"Where were you guys?" I yelled? "I was so worried about you!"

"Don't worry. We were right behind you, watching your conversation with Draco." Ginny explained.

"You saw all that?" I asked, blushing.

"Yep. Oh and we saw you blushing as well." Ginny told me, with the boys nodding behind her.

Just then, the doctor came out.

"Are you 's family?" He asked us.

"Yes." Both Ron and Ginny said together.

"Close friends." Harry and I said.

"Well, I have some news for you." He began.

"Good, or bad?" Ron asked.

"Both." The doctor replied. "Are you ready for it?"

"Sure." We all said, eager for the news.

"Let's go with the bad news first." The doctor said. " is..." He hesitated.

**A/N: I'm going to end here, so you won't know what happens!**


	3. The Plans

**A/N: Every weekend, it might take me longer to post a new chapter...**

The Plans

" ?" I asked.

"Children?" Her eyes fluttered,

"MUM! You're awake!" Ginny shouted.

"Where am I?" asked, glancing around the room.

"You're at 's, mum." Ron answered, looking pale, twisting his fingers together.

"What's wrong, Ron?" asked. "You look pale." She reached out a hand, and patted Ron on the arm.

" .." Harry said, hesitatingly, looking around at us. When I caught his eye, he gave me a silent message. Ginny was to do the talking, since she's 's youngest daughter.

"Yes, Harry?" said, looking very excited.

"The doctor told us some news…" Harry began.

"Good or bad?" asked, anxiously.

"Both." Ginny answered.

"Oh my! Tell me the bad news first, children."

"Your legs are broken. You may never walk again. The doctor said that they would try to revive your legs. Most likely, you won't ever be able to walk again, unless a miracle happens." I rushed out.

"Oh." looked like she was just about to faint!

"Mrs. Weasley, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't you go worrying about me!" chided.

"How about we tell mum the good news now?" Ginny whispered.

"Good idea! Tell her!" I urged.

"Mum, don't forget the good news!" Ginny told her panic-stricken mother.

"Oh yes. Tell me." 's face grew calmer.

"They're going to get a specialist from New York here to help cure you! That doctor, has cured many of his patients, so they're going to ask him to help you, since your "case" (that's what the doctor called it) is very complicated…or so the doctors think…" Ginny trailed off.

"Oh my, that's very good news. Right now, we have to think of how you're going to manage until the beginning of school!" said, already thinking hard.

"Don't mention school, mum!" Ron exclaimed.

"School's good for you." told him distractedly. "I know. Let's get George to look after you. How about that? I mean his not the most responsible person I know, but…

We listened to ramble on about how George is not responsible enough.

"Well, Arthur would be home, but most of the time, you kids would have to stay with George. Can someone go get him so we can tell him our plan?" asked, looking at each of us.

"I'll go and get him," I volunteered.

"Thanks Hermione." told me, gratefully.

"It's nothing! It's one of the least things I can do for you for all that you have done for me!" I told her. Harry and Ron both groaned.

"Since you've been labeled as the 'Brightest Witch Of the Year', you haven't ever quit being 'smart', have you?" Ron asked, jokingly.

"Ron!" I yelled at him. I put my hands on his shoulders. "Seriously! I don't need jokes at how smart I am, huh?" I asked him airily.

"HAHAHA!" Harry was clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. "Hermione! You just said no jokes!"

"Now kids, I know you appreciate jokes, but we need to find George. I'm getting a bit tired." While this whole exchange was going on, was watching us amusingly. Now she looked pale, and tired.

"I'll go now." I told her, feeling horrible since I'm the reason she can't rest right now.

Where should I go to look for George? Oh yeah, the shop he and Fred owned. I'm thinking that ever since Fred died, George was unable to leave the shop that much…

Once I entered the shop, a surprise greeted me. It might have been a good surprise, or a bad one, I don't really know…all I know, is that that surprise was staring right at me.


	4. The Surprise

The Surprise

"Granger" A cold voice drawled.

"Yes Malfoy?" I asked.

"I didn't expect you here." He told me with sarcastic dripping out of his voice.

"I didn't expect you here either Malfoy. I thought you didn't like fun stores." I shot back at him.

"Meh. This shop is an exception. It's is out of ordinary." Draco told me while twisting his fingers together. Is he BLUSHING?

"DRACO MALFOY!" I shouted.

Draco flinched at my voice.

"Yes, Miss Hermione Granger?" Draco said, refocusing himself once more.

"ARE YOU BLUSHING?!" I asked. Yes, he was definitely blushing.

"Um…no…uh…I mean yes…um no….UGH!" Draco stuttered.

"Woah kids! Break it up!" George came up to us. He pushed us apart. Draco and I were pretty close to each other, and we were yelling in each other's face…

"George! Seriously! I was just about to get an answer here!" I yelled at him.

"Oooooooo. What was your question?" George put on a silly face. Then, I saw him closely. He was not happy at all. His eyes were sad, but they seemed to tell you that he doesn't want your sympathy.

"Geor-" I started.

"Wait! Let me guess! I'm pretty good at this game!" George started to stroke his a invisible beard.

"I KNOW!" He yelled. "YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LOVED EACH OTHER!"

"George! Shut up!" I whisper-shouted. "Somebody could have heard you!"

I was right, since people were beginning to glance our way. Also, Draco seemed to be blushing tomato red…maybe that was the trick of the light…after all, this shop is filled with wacky random things…

"Oopsy daisy! I guess I'm used to yelling out loudly…I used to have to compete with Fred to get my idea heard…" George said, with a faraway look in his eyes. Sometimes, I think he can see Fred all the way in Heaven.

"Uh George?" I asked, feeling worried.

"Yes Hermione?" He asked.

"Never mind, I thought you were thinking about suiciding…" (**A/N: I dunno if suiciding is a real word…please forgive me on that!**)

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE THINK ABOUT SUICIDING?!" Draco shouted.

"BECAUSE HIS TWIN IS IN HEAVEN! AND WHY DO YOU CARE?" I shot back at him.

"Um…" Wow, that's a first. Draco's speechless!

"Kids! Kids!" George recovered from his 'moment' and pushed us apart.

"YEAH?" Draco and I shot at him.

"I give up, I give up!" George started backing up with his hands in front of him.

Just then, I glanced at the clock, and gasped.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" George asked.

"Uh…your mom asked me to ask if you can look after us till the beginning of school."

"Oh, so the great Hermione Granger-" Draco began.

I flinched when he said my name.

"What's happened to mum?" George asked looking worried. His eyebrows furled together.

I started laughing.

"What's wrong?! Is it because of mum that you're laughing?" George asked, looking relived. He put his hands on my shoulder.

"No, has a broken leg. She might never walk again-" I started.

"NO!" George yelled.

"WAIT!" I yelled before George can apparate

"What?!" George asked. He looked so impatient that I almost burst out laughing again.

"The doctors are trying a surgery on her. She might walk if a miracle happens…" I said slowly.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MOST OF THE TIME, MIRACLES DON'T HAPPEN!" George yelled at me.

"Wait! Before you go, won't you have to tell the customers something?" I asked, trying to distract George. "I'll go to with your answer."

"Tell mom I said yes, okay? I'm going to stay here with the customers for a little longer." George told me.

I was just about to apparate before I noticed something.

"Malfoy, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED!" I told him.

"Uh…sure." He looked so sneaky, that I made him promise with an Unbreakable Vow.

"Promise me with an unbreakable vow!" I said.

"Do you have to be so serious about it?" Draco complained.

"Yes." I said to Draco. "George! Can you come here for a second?" I called to George.

"Yeah?" George asked, coming down the stairs.

"Can you do an unbreakable vow for us?" I asked George.

"Sure I will."

Draco and I kneeled and held hands. I saw red rushing to Draco's cheeks. This convinced me that Draco has a crush on me. Never mind. It's time for the Unbreakable Vow.

George put his wand tip on our hands.

"Will you, Draco Malfoy promise to never tell any part of this conversation between me, Hermione Granger, and George Weasley?"

"I will."

I nodded to George. He cast the spell. I watched in fascination as red lines crept around Draco's hands and arms, and my hands and arms.

"Thanks George." I muttered.

Than, I turned on my heels and apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Where have you been?!" looked like she's been crying for a long time.

"I'm so sorry! I met Draco Malfoy-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"YOU MET MALFOY?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! DID YOU CURSE HIM?!" Ron yelled.

"Ron! Calm down for goodness' sakes!" Mrs. Weasley told him. "Let Hermione here tell her story."

"So…" I began.

As soon as I had finish telling my story, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be at this time of day?" Ginny wondered.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating, but I'm not that good of a writer, and I usually prefer to read stories, rather than write them…so if you'd like to continue my story, feel free to PM me!**

**~Xby**


End file.
